


A Lesson In Draconic

by BlackBlood1872



Series: NAHKRIIN [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: i just needed to put these somewhere, literally just the translations for nahkriin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBlood1872/pseuds/BlackBlood1872
Summary: The Dovahzul/Draconic translations from NAHKRIIN. Moved to it's own story because the previous setup was... really bad.





	1. Chapter 1

Words & Translations for Chapter one:

Nahkriin. Vengeance.

Mey Tuz. Fool blade.

Dovah. Dragon.

Graat. Debate.

Dovahzul. Dragon language/Draconic.

Thu'um. Dragon shout.

Motmahus. Elusive. Slippery.

Tiid. Time.

Fahdon. Friend.

 

Siigonis. Argonian.

Sossedov. Blood of the dragons.

Bron. Nord.

Bormah. Father.

Irkbaan. Hatred/Hate.

Hahnuheim. Vision.

 

Keizaal. Skyrim.

Faazrot. Insult.

Faast. Panic/Alarm.

Dinok. Death.

Kinbok. Leader.

Haavneviis. Heritage.

Strunmah. Mountain.

Monahven. The Throat of the World.

Genazend. Pleasure.

Ahkrin. Courage.

Hinz. Stupidity.

Oprotakiik. Executioner.

Rein. Roar.

Marahld. Imagination.

Aank. Anxiety/Unease.

Ruveyzun. Captain.

Vul. Dark.

Yol Toor Shul. Fire Inferno Sun. Fire Breath Thu'um.

Vokoraak. Disbelief.

Kii. Ash.

Kriivahkei. Murderous.

Al Du In. Destroyer Devourer Master.

Naas. Corpse.

Hofkiin. Home.

Yol. Fire.

Miiraad. Door/Doorway.

Vol. Horror.

Lokolteiren. Imperial.

Vokun. Shadow.

Rahzun. Soldier.

Kipraan. Meal.

Dov. Dragonkind.

Aak silleu wah Sovngarde. Guide their souls to Sovngarde. (I swear. 'silleu' is souls [ _sille_ ], plus suffix -u meaning 'our' or 'their'. Thuum.org will not translate it.)

Dol. Iron.

Kusah. Interest.

Shulkun. Sunlight.

Faas. Fear.

* * *

Adding a repeat of the last letter and -e makes a word plural. Adding -i makes it singular possessive (my, your, his, hers) while adding -u makes it plural possessive (our, their). Adding -aan makes it 'a perfect verb'.

I mostly used thuum.org for this, but the UESP page on Dragon Language helped too.


	2. Chapter 2

Words & Translations for Chapter two:

Briinah. Sister.

Skuld. Door/Gate.

Zeymah. Brother.

Bron. Nord.

Oprotak. Execution.

Lokolteiren. Imperial.

Dovahzul. Draconic. (lit. Dragon voice)

Dovahkiin. Dragonborn.

Suleyk. Power.

Kriind. Slaughter.

Wuld Nah Kest. Whirlwind Fury Tempest. Whirlwind Sprint Thu'um.

Lok Vah Koor. Sky Spring Summer. Clear Skies Thu'um.

Kaan Drem Ov. Kyne Peace Trust. Kyne's Peace Thu'um.

Bormah. Father.

Rotmulaag. Word of Power.

Goraan. Young.

Tinvok. Language.

Siigonis. Argonian.

Drem. Peace.

 

Lokos. Weather.

Rath. River.

Sarodaal. Cyrodiil.

Wundaak. Journey.

Keizaal. Skyrim.

Lom. Water.

Yuld. Gold (money/Septims)

Miil. Woman.

Nor. Land.

 

Fun. Tell.

Zey. Me.

Lith. Few.

Sul. Day.

Maar. Terror.

Ahrolsedovah. Whiterun (lit. Hill of Dragon)

Dirsul. Tomorrow.

Asnir. Hurry/used in place of Rush.

Vodein(aan). (Have) abandon(ed).

Heyv. Duty.

Zu'u dreh ni lorot ful! I don't think so!

 

Gruin. Dread.

Gol. Stone.

Zun. Weapon.

Nizah. False.

Aax. Harm.

Lein. World.

Golah. Stubborn.

Keyr. Awe.

Folaas. Wrong.

Beyn. Scorn.

Nahlot. Silence.

Fir. Respect.

Pahlokaal. Arrogant.

Rahgot. Anger.

Dahrin. Reason.

Dovah Sonaak. Dragon priest.

Vahzen. Truth/used in place of Truly or Really.

Haaf. Inn.

Reyliik. Race/Ethnicity.

 

Dol. Iron.

Thunvu. Lawless/used in place of Bandit.

Pruzah. Good.

Lomah. Waterfall.

Pruz. Better.

Yostrah. Crystal/used in place of Glass.

Korin. Content.

Gosvah. Wood.

Qethgaaf. Draugr.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [Tumblr!](https://blackblood1872.tumblr.com) Feel free to ask me any questions there :D


End file.
